


Cool If I Come Over

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am a huge fan of Loudan Swain and this is one of my all-time favorite songs by them. This was written for @mrswhozeewhatsis‘s Louden Swain SPN Writing Challenge.I think this challenge was a great idea and I am so happy I could take part in it. My prompt was the song, "Cool If I Come Over" by Louden Swain from the album, Sky Alive. I hope you guys like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool If I Come Over

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/149633445511/cool-if-i-come-over)

 

(This is my drawing! Please DO NOT post this anywhere else. No exceptions.)

 

Crowley sensed you were up and turned to face you. You stretched your arms and arched your back pushing yourself into the strong arms of your boyfriend, Crowley. He in turn ground his hips against yours.

 

“Mmmm someone’s trying to start something, aye?”

 

“Is it working?”

 

“It always works, baby.”

 

Crowley pushes you onto your back taking off your tank top. His hands slowly glide over your body. He hovers over you. The look that you’ve grown to love comes over his face, a hungry devouring look. He licks his lips before his mouth descends on your neck. He nibbles just a bit before sucking hard to create a pretty durable hickey. You were the King’s woman and he needed to make sure the Winchesters and his demons remembered that. He looked at you with lust-blown eyes. He kept looking at you as his hand went lower and lower until his finger pressed into your clit and your head went back onto the pillows. He kept his hand on your clit while he whispered in your ear.

 

“I fucking need you now. The King needs to fuck you.”

 

“Mgmhh.”

 

“You like me pressing into your clit.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, it’s just to get you ready to take my huge cock. Can you imagine it entering your sweet little pussy?”

 

You took a shuttering breath and a moan escaped from your lips.

 

“Fuck, Crowley.”

 

Crowley smirked as you kept pressing into your clit. He gently guided your hand into his pants.

 

“You feel that. It’s rock hard. It’s all for you. You better cum little girl cause I don’t think I can wait much longer.”

 

And like magic you came hard against his fingers. Crowley smirked and took your hand out of his pants as he pushed you back down on the bed. He snapped his fingers and you were both naked. He reached down to take out his fat wallet and pulled out a condom wrapper.

 

“I don’t think we want any Cambions right now.”

 

“I do want to have kids with you but yeah, not right now.”

 

Crowley looked into your eyes as he slowly slid the ribbed condom over his length.

 

“Fuck me, my King.”

 

“Naughty little minx. Talking dirty at the get-go, aye?”

 

“Technically you started it.”

 

Crowley entered you to the hilt. You both closed your eyes and breathed in.

 

“Heaven is being with you. And trust me I know what hell is.”

 

“Witty dirty talk. Yep, that’s you babe.”

 

Crowley smirked as he slowly moved inside you. You grumbled under him and he knew exactly what you wanted.

 

“You’d like it faster right, pet?”

 

Crowley didn’t miss a beat before he went just a little faster.

 

“Fuck, Crowley… yes.”

 

“I know all the spots you like. Like that one and this one and if I play with your nipples a little. A little twist here and a little lick there and-.”

 

You moaned his name loudly and grabbed his hair to try in vain to hold him to one spot.

 

“Yeah, that’s the reaction I thought you’d give me. Now how to make you cum. Hmm?”

 

Crowley’s hands traveled from your nipples to massage your breasts and then play with your belly button

 

“That isn’t where you want my hand is it?”

 

“No.”

 

“How about this?”

 

His hand traveled to your clit and his cock moved inside you faster than before, each thrust hitting your g-spot dead on. He bent down to take a nipple in his mouth and nipped it as his eyes bore into yours and you didn’t need any more words. You came hard triggering Crowley to cum as well. He placed his head on your shoulder before kissing you lightly and slowly coming out of you. He disposed of the condom in the bin by the bed.

 

Crowley played your body like a violin. He knew every spot that felt good and exactly what it did to you. He was the most attentive lover and you never came as hard as you did with Crowley. You could see a future with this man and these moments of just staying in bed with the man that you loved were like heaven.

 

Crowley really looked at you and you at him. He gently took a strand of hair away from your eyes.

 

“I love you, Y/N.”

 

“I love you, too, Crowley.”

 

He moved you towards him in a tight embrace and you both closed your eyes just content to be in the moment.

 

The moment was rudely interrupted by the glaring sound of an alarm clock. You’re pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard that. Groaning you reach over to turn it off and it falls on its head stopping the sound but essentially breaking it.

 

“That’s a new record for broken alarm clocks and for waking up again before it even went off.”

 

“Tell me why you have to leave this early again?”

 

“Well, I have to eat and go to the bathroom. Humans literally can’t spend the entire time in bed.”

 

“Aren’t you a little comedian.”

 

“I know you’re not going to like this but I’m doing research, just research, not hunting for Sam and Dean.

 

Crowley makes a loud growling sound.

 

“I have a morning meeting with them so blame them and their schedule.”

 

“Would you have told me if I didn’t ask?”

 

“Crowley, I have never lied to you nor have I ever kept anything from you. I just wanted to save the drama for when I could run out the door.”

 

“Thanks for your honesty.”

 

You gave him a dopey smile in response.

 

“No hunting, promise, and I will be back for our 2 year anniversary. Nothing can keep me away from that. Besides, don’t you have meetings in hell?”

 

“I do but they’re not till the afternoon.”

 

You raise your eyebrows.

 

“I’m the King and I refuse to have morning meetings ever.”

 

“That’s my Crowley.”

 

You straddled Crowley and kissed him passionately before sliding off the bed entirely and running off to the shower.

 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice the change in subject,” Crowley stated.

 

“I could never get one over on you, sweetie.”

 

“No hunting, right?”

 

“No hunting and I’ll check in every so often to confirm I’m still alive and Dean hasn’t killed me,” you call from the shower

 

Crowley smirks and snaps in some delicious breakfast for the two of you. Of course he doesn’t eat, but on mornings like this he’ll indulge in cherry pancakes with maple butter and four cheese omelets. The second you get out of the shower you smile as you smell the delicious goodness waiting for you.

 

“Careful, a girl could get used to this.”

 

“That’s the plan.”

 

You rub your favorite lavender and rose tinted body lotion into your skin. It’s Crowley’s favorite and it makes your skin so soft and smooth.  
You opened the coffee canister and breathed in the delicious scent of ground coffee before you scooped some into your coffee maker. You liked to make coffee yourself and not have it snapped in. Your two kittens and Juliet, Crowley’s hellhound, made their presence known in the form of loud mews and a growl. Crowley always fed Juliet mystery meat and for the life of you, you’d rather not know what was in it. You fed your mewing kittens, happy and relived that Juliet liked them. Who knew hellhounds and cats could get along so well?

 

You both enjoyed your food in silence getting lost in the little morning rituals. You left soon after with a quick kiss to your boyfriend’s lips before picking up the rent check and putting it with your other mail and magazines. You were sure your mailman thought you were completely insane. You had subscriptions to: Demons Monthly, Vogue (the issue about soulmates was quite well-worn), Hunters Quarterly, some gun magazine Crowley liked, and Allure (the issue featuring stories about love at first sight was also very worn)

 

The second you left the comfort of your home you put on a mask to hide your profound love for Crowley. All that was left in your demeanor and face was an air of toughness. You could take on whatever anyone threw at you. You met the boys and tried to listen to what they were saying but all you can think about is Crowley. You give them the information and count the minutes until you’ll see him next. You stayed to help them with their case and managed to text Crowley every two hours without the Winchesters knowing. You mostly sent the texts from the bathroom. You were sure the Winchesters thought you had bladder problems. But that’s better than having to explain an overprotective Crowley.

 

Crowley sat on his throne during his meeting not really in the moment. His thoughts were always on you and how the evening would hopefully go. One of his minions apparently had the gall to demand his attention.

 

“Sir, we need to know how to proceed.”

 

Of course, truth be told, Crowley was barely listening. This was the third meeting in a row. He couldn’t have cleared his schedule or his minions would have asked why and he wasn’t ready for that discussion.

 

“Present the two points again and you in the back, the one rolling your eyes, I’d like to hear your opinion too since you obviously disagree with everyone and you think we’re all boring morons.”

 

The meeting went on longer than he expected and he thought he might be late but got there with seven minutes to spare. He picked a booth in the back away from the other patrons and the various demonic bodyguards he had stationed there to protect him and you in case any of his enemies were liable to show up.

 

When you walked over to the table his breath caught in his throat. You were wearing a gorgeous sparkling black dress that hugged all your curves. Smiling you took a seat in front of him. The waitress gave you both menus though you preferred to look into each other’s eye instead. Crowley broke the silence first.

 

“I picked this restaurant because this is where we had our first date.”

 

“I remember and you were just as nervous as you are now.”

 

“Always a clever little girl.”

 

Crowley smirks at you and pulls out an aged letter.

 

“This letter started everything, our whole relationship. The moment I saw you with the Winchesters my heart stopped and I knew that I had to know you better. But I was never sure you’d go for it since you threw your lot in with the Winchesters. So I wrote you a note, a sickeningly sweet note. Remarkable really that in all the battles no one has ever found it. It would be very embarrassing if someone did. I’ve kept it with me, actually.

 

“You totally chickened out. You just slid the note under my door after knocking. You didn’t even hang around.”

 

“Very uncharacteristic of a King but yes I did.”

 

“I can’t believe you kept it. That’s very sweet.”

 

You slowly opened the paper and re-read his note to you.

 

 _Y/N,_  
_I know it was a rather quick meeting but you’ve captured my interest and few humans have been known to do that. I think you may be more sarcastic and witty than even I am and that is quite the accomplishment. Would you be so kind as to accompany me to a good dinner? Is it cool if I come over? I can pick you up? Don’t want to create any tiffle with the Winchesters so let me know, my darling little girl._  
_Crowley_

 

“You and your pet names.”

 

“Darling little girl is nothing. I’m hundreds of years old. You don’t even want to know some of the names I’ve used.”

 

You smiled and your whole face lit up. The candle flickered, the flame dancing over the delicate features of your face. You slowly looked into his eyes and he was sure he was making the right decision. He cleared his throat and reached over to take your hand. He brought it up to his lips to kiss.

 

“I think we should order. Otherwise we’re likely to just go back to our place and I hear that humans need to eat.”

 

“Cute, my King.”

 

Crowley growled at his title.

 

“Down boy.”

 

The waitress sauntered over to your table.

 

“Everything okay here.”

 

“Yes it is. We’ll take a bottle of this champagne for the table. Do you know what you’d like, pumpkin?”

 

“Yes I’ll have this, “ you say pointing to the yummiest selection on the menu.

 

“And I’ll have this.”

 

“Certainly - both great choices.”

 

You waited until the waitress went into the kitchen.

 

“She’s a demon, isn’t she?”

 

He raised his eyebrow.

 

“She curtseyed on her way out.”

 

“Hmm, well, she could have…. Okay, yes, she’s a demon. I did it to protect you. We’re out in public and I have a lot of enemies and even those loyal to me would be very uncomfortable with me entertaining a human.”

 

“Entertaining a human?”

 

You chuckle and Crowley smiles. He loves seeing you smile and knowing he’s the reason. The rest of the dinner goes smoothly but before you can ask for doggy bags and the check, Crowley moves to your side of the booth and takes your hand.

 

 

“Now no interruptions or witty comments.

 

You groan.

 

“Man, that will be hard.”

 

“I know but trust me, it’ll be worth it.”

 

You nod your head in response.

 

“I’m nervous actually nervous. Strange but true….Uh… I’ve lived a long life maybe too long. I’ve done horrible things - things I wish I could undo and things I loved doing. In many ways I’m evil and beyond love or sympathy but yet here we are with you in love with me and me in love with you. With you I see the possibility of a life, a future. You have seen me at my worst and at my kindest and you love me the same no matter what. If soulmates exist you’d be mine. I promise to spend forever making you happy. You will want for nothing. You’ve been the thing I’ve been missing all my life and never knew I needed until now. You make every day, every morning ritual, a thing of beauty. I feel truly alive playing house and I want to make it official. I want to have you in every sense of the word forever safe in my arms. You’re the only thing I ever truly loved or will love. Would you do me the honor of being my wife? The Queen of Hell?

 

 

You try to contain your excitement to avoid drawing the entire restaurant’s attention to your booth. Happy tears well up in your eyes. You almost knock over your wine glass with your shoulder in your haste to passionately kiss Crowley.

 

“A thousand times yes. All I ever wanted was a future with you, Crowley.”

 

You giggle as he places the engagement ring on your finger. You look down at it and the way that it sparkles so beautifully even in this dim light.

 

“It’s beautiful and that speech was so touching and beautiful as well.”

 

“I’m so happy you liked them. The ring’s an antique. I acquired it an estate sale.”

 

“From someone that made a deal with you.”

 

“Yes I hope that isn’t….”

 

“It shows me that you planned this and thought it out. It wasn’t an impulse decision and it’s a gorgeous ring.”

 

“I love you, Y/N.”

 

“I love you too, Crowley. Let’s go home.”

 

Crowley smiles.

 

“Check please.”


End file.
